The Female Of The Species
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: An unexpected discovery on the battlefield leaves everyone surprised, and the Autobots with a problem.
1. Chapter 1

The Female Of The Species.

Summary: When an unexpected discovery is made on the battlefield, it changes everything.

Continuity: Bay Movieverse/AU

Rating: M for safety.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it belongs to Hasbro/Paramount, and no infringement of copyright is intended, and no profit is made by I or anyone else by the writing of this.

A/N: This is set after the first movie, and only part-way into the second. New Decepticons have arrived and revived Megatron, as per ROTF, but the rest of ROTF doesn't occur. Which I guess makes this an AU?

This is a request fic for MidNight 270 on this site.

The Treaty of Iacon is my creation.

The Female Of The Species.

Chapter One.

As the battle progressed, Optimus moved forwards, his optics fixed on his foe. The Twins had Megatron flanked, distracting him from the Prime's approach, at least for a short time. However, as a strategist who had survived many battles before, Megatron wasn't distracted for long, and fired at Sunstreaker, who managed to avoid the direct blast, but was sent flying by the shock wave. As Megatron swung around to line Optimus up in his sight, he was just a fraction too slow, the Twin's distraction having given Optimus the time he needed.

Optimus' cannon fired before the silver tyrant could focus on his foe, and Optimus was not holding back. The blast from Optimus' cannon blew Megatron onto his back, the hit breaking and partially melting the armour on his chest, causing tiny stress fractures to craze into and over the chestplates. Megatron looked up at Optimus, saw the Prime aim his cannon directly at the damaged area of his chest. There was a brief flicker of regret in Optimus' optics, but it was gone as swiftly as it came, replaced by determination. Megatron knew, with the damage to his chest, that the next blast from that cannon would be the sound of his own permanent deactivation.

Ratchet, standing a short distance behind Prime, and guessing that when Megatron died that the battle was likely to soon be ended, began running energy scans, seeking for damaged Autobots who would need retrieval and repair. He flinched as his scanners registered a most unexpected result.

"Impossible!" He muttered, but ran the scan again just to confirm, and then followed that with a more detailed scan, his legs beginning to move almost automatically, as his scans confirmed that the impossibility was, in fact, not only possible, but an actual situation. He changed his hurried rush into a full pelt run as Optimus steadied his cannon for the final, fatal shot.

"This ends now, Megatron, as it should have ended years ago," Optimus said, the regret and determination both audible in his voice. He sent the command to fire the cannon-

Which jerked upwards and blasted a beam up into the sky, almost clipping Starscream's wing, as Ratchet reached Optimus and shoved up on his arm, spoiling his aim. As the Seeker let out an outraged shriek at the near-miss, Ratchet launched himself at Megatron, his saw whirring, as he went first for Megatron's arms and then his knees, using his medical knowledge to immobilise the silver overlord. Coolant and energon washed over Ratchet's hands as Megatron howled in rage and pain, and Ratchet used his considerable weight to pin Megatron down as he sealed the leaking tubes before Megatron expired from fluid loss. Then, once he was sure Megatron could do nobody any harm, Ratchet turned around to glower at Optimus, who looked at the usually calm medic with obvious confusion. The rest of the Autobots, sensing something was up, formed a defensive circle around the trio, stopping the Decepticons from rushing to Megatron's aid and possibly taking out the medic and the Prime in the process.

"Ratchet, what are you doing? I would have rid the universe of his evil influence for good. Now we have to take him captive, and will have to watch our backs the whole time," Optimus said, confused.

"You would have regretted it, both morally and practically if you had," Ratchet shouted, to be heard over the general racket of battle from those who were still engaged in combat. "I can see you justifying destroying the last known remaining femme in the name of peace, but not the innocent Sparkling she is carrying!"

Ratchet's voice carried: Optimus was not the only one to first look around for the aforementioned femme, before realising that Ratchet was referring to Megatron, and lowering his weapon. All around them battles suddenly stopped as the immediate situation sank in to all present.

Every optic turned towards the little scene in the centre of the armed Autobot circle, all thoughts of battle put aside, as Optimus said "What? Ratchet, either I have an audio malfunction, or you need to explain that statement with a little more background data."

"Carrying?" Megatron said. He growled, looking at where Barricade was approaching. "I should never have assuaged our curiosity about each other and our size difference. Now I'm stuck with a sparkling I never wanted and certainly never planned!" Murmuring broke out amongst the Autobots and Decepticons alike, as they discussed with their comrades their own thoughts and reactions about the news.

"Why didn't you activate your contraceptive if you didn't want a sparkling?" Ratchet asked, ignoring Optimus and everyone else for the time being.

"I did!" Megatron said. "It must be broken."

"They are not 100 per cent effective, they can go offline briefly and yes, they can break quite often," Ratchet remarked.

"Or the medic who installed it was sloppy," Megatron said. "Makes me rather glad I eliminated him after installation to protect my secret."

"May I speak to him?" Barricade asked Ratchet. The medic noted that Barricade's weapons were powered down and told the circle to let him pass. Barricade approached the disabled silver tyrant.

"You're a femme? Carrying my sparkling?" Barricade asked. "Lord Megatron, I am honoured." He put one hand on his chest and bowed.

"It wasn't intentional, if it were possible to rid myself of it, without destroying my own Spark, I would!" Megatron growled at the black and white frontliner. "This is your fault for asking for a favour when I was in a good mood. Slag off and leave me alone!"

Barricade backed away, hands up. "I didn't hear you object or complain at the time, indeed, you confessed to a certain curiosity, even anticipation, when I suggested it," he grumbled, but then turned his back and walked away. He stopped just inside the Autobot circle, turning back, giving Megatron the space he wanted but refusing to leave him at the mercy of the Autobots.

A loud screech of thrusters announced Starscream's arrival on the scene, and the Seeker sauntered towards the knot of Autobots with a cocky arrogance to his gait that seemed out of place to Ratchet. Starscream stopped at arm's length from the Autobots, and asked in a concerned but not quite obsequious tone of voice "My lord Megatron, are you still functional? I would have expected the Autobots to try and finish you off when you are so helpless. Please, allow my wing brothers and I to fly you back to our base for repairs."

He was still looking at Megatron, so was the only one to catch the split-second look of fear that flickered across Megatron's features at the Seeker's words. Before Optimus or anyone else could reply, Ratchet said "Negative. He has been captured and disarmed, and we will take him back to our Base and repair him as set out under protocol 3 of the Treaty of Iacon. Then we can negotiate terms of his return." He shot a look at Optimus that brooked no argument: he'd explain later if need be.

"You just want to take her for yourself," Starscream said sulkily. "She's our femme and we should be allowed to care for her."

"And you shall be," Ratchet replied evenly, "once we have repaired the damage and made sure neither Megatron nor the sparkling he carries are seriously injured." Ratchet suspected that Megatron preferred the male pronoun despite now being known as a femme, so continued to use it. "At the moment, while he is our prisoner and helpless, we have an obligation to treat and protect him from any others who may seek to harm or oppress him." Ratchet ignored the Seeker's affronted expression at his insinuation.

He looked to Barricade who had opened his mouth to object. "As the sparkling's other Creator, Barricade, you are welcome to accompany us, or if Megatron wants any other mech to accompany him, he may ask. He will be returned to you before his sparkling emerges, except in dire emergency, or unless he requests to stay himself."

"Autobots, I am your prisoner and will come with you without a fight. Barricade is the mech I trust to be with me while I am repaired. Soundwave will be in charge until I return," Megatron said, comming to make sure the order about Soundwave was heard by all, ignoring Starscream, who gave him the stink-eye and looked about to call for an attack. The rest of the nearby Autobots did not miss the tension in Starscream's body language and all readied themselves to repel any aggressive moves. Starscream huffed and realised he was not going to get a chance to do anything without taking damage himself, and took off as Soundwave signalled a retreat and the rest of the Decepticons headed off, no doubt eager to discuss this new development back at their own Base.

"I'll bring my trailer, we can put Megatron on it and cover him - or her - with a tarpaulin," Optimus said.

"Lord Megatron, thank you for the show of confidence," Barricade said as he approached again.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking I chose you for your thoughts and feelings," Megatron growled at Barricade, showing his teeth. "I trust that you want this Sparkling to survive?" Barricade nodded, backing off a step or two.

"Yes, Lord Megatron, I would be pleased for it to survive."

"Then you are the logical choice to defend and attend me at this time, as your stake in this requires my own survival," Megatron explained. "I didn't trust that Seeker not to 'accidentally' drop me on the way back, so being a prisoner, with you to guard me against these Autobots, is the lesser of two evils when I am this incapacitated." He shot a glare at Ratchet, who just scowled right back.

"We would not seek to harm a carrying femme, or even a prisoner. We are not Sparkless monsters," Ratchet said.

"That is a matter of opinion, medic," Barricade said. "However, you did save Megatron's life and my sparkling's, so I cannot argue that your actions reflected your words." He shot a venomous look at Optimus, who had just drawn up with his trailer.

"The trailer has been cleared and is ready to carry Megatron," he said. As he was in truck form, his voice, although slightly muffled, was recognisable. "Megatron, I also would not seek to harm you as a carrying femme and our prisoner. That would contravene several sections of the Treaty of Iacon, - including Section Three, which covers the treatment of captives, - which we Autobots signed all parts of."

"Treaties are made to be broken, Prime, didn't Sentinel teach you that?" Megatron growled.

"I am now aware that several atrocities were committed under Sentinel's tenure," Optimus said. "However, I do not hold that view. We uphold treaties that we signed and are still current, as the Treaty of Iacon still is. I am not Sentinel."

"No, you're not, I'll give you that,'" Megatron said. Barricade suddenly moved in front of him, and Megatron looked up to find Ironhide and Ratchet approaching, the frontliner blocking their way and adopting a fighting stance.

"Barricade, I give you my word on my spark that we mean Megatron no harm, but as I have disabled his ability to ambulate even by crawling, he will need to be lifted on to the trailer," Ratchet said.

"You I trust, to a point," Barricade said. He glowered at Ironhide, who lowered his brow plates and glared right back. "It's him I don't trust."

"Megatron is large enough for even myself to require assistance. It's not so much weight as height. Megatron is twice my length, I would struggle to carry him unassisted," Ratchet said. He was about to ask Ironhide to help him uncouple Prime's trailers Prime could aid him instead, despite the issues that would cause, when Ironhide spoke.

"Even I would not execute a prisoner, with or without a treaty, despite whatever rumours circulate about me within your ranks. I believe in fighting fair. I also helped rear two sparklings before the war. To harm you would be to harm your sparkling, and that I would not do." He raised one hand to touch his chestplates. "I give you my word on my spark I will not intentionally cause you or allow you to come to harm while you are in my presence."

"Oh, here, drink energon on it," Ratchet said, taking a slim flask from one of his legs. He took a swig himself, poured a little into Optimus' fuel tank, then passing it to Ironhide, who also took a mouthful before passing it to Barricade. The frontliner took it and paused for a moment, before he first sniffed it, and then took a swig, before putting the neck of the flask to Megatron's mouth.

Megatron didn't hesitate, and Ratchet suspected that was because he had provided the energon, and Megatron trusted that Ratchet had not saved him only to kill him with poisoned energon. Once Megatron had drained the flask, Barricade handed it back and stood aside, allowing Ironhide and Ratchet to pass.

The two stooped to pick up the disabled mech, who eyed Ironhide and said "Watch where you put your hands." Ironhide paused for a millisecond, for the comment sounded almost like something a human female might say to a human male, and then shrugged it off as coincidence, and helped lift Megatron's legs as Ratchet supported his shoulders, his limp arms crossed over his body.

They managed to get him into the trailer, having to fold his legs right up to do so, and closed the door. Barricade transformed into his police car alt, pulled ahead, and put on his lights and sirens as the rest of the Autobots formed up behind Prime, except for Ratchet who pulled up before Optimus and after Barricade, and also activated his lights and sirens.

It was no secret that the two sides knew where the other's Base was located, so Ratchet didn't need to tell the black and white Decepticon the way to their Base. It was nice, he noted, to have Barricade escorting them, everyone got out of a Police car's way, the same courtesy was not always due an ambulance or search and rescue vehicle. In this fashion, it did not take them long to reach the Autobot Base.

Ratchet and Optimus had both commed ahead to warn whoever was in the gatehouse about the situation, so the gates opened as Barricade approached. He got in and then turned off to one side to allow the others in, but was back in robot form by the time Ratchet came to a stop himself. He stood nearby, tense, as Ratchet and Ironhide brought Megatron back out. Then Optimus transformed and took over from Ironhide, and they took Megatron into the medbay, Barricade following, and Ironhide following him. When they got in, Ratchet directed them to put Megatron on his work table, and Barricade came over to observe. Neither Megatron nor Barricade objected when Ironhide and Optimus also found places to discreetly observe from a distance, and Ratchet began his work, taking Megatron offline to begin his repairs.

He first ran a deep-level scan, a boring and somewhat long, but necessary procedure when planning to effect repairs in any patient, and more so with a carrying femme. Ratchet quickly found that Megatron was correct about the contraceptive device; it was broken, and if Ratchet was any judge, was in a condition suggesting it had broken not so recently, possibly before he crash-landed on Earth. Either Megatron had abstained since the break until now, or had been extremely lucky for this not to have happened before.

He scanned the Sparks next, and could take an educated guess, from the size and development of the sparkling, and how closely the two spark-signatures were in synch, that it was likely to have only been sparked in the last vorn or so. Unless Megatron had been with someone else since waking up at the Hoover Dam, the sparkling could only be Barricade's.

By now, the silence and seeming inactivity must have begun to unnerve the frontliner, for he spoke up.

"Well? Are you going to actually repair him, or scan him to within an inch of his spark?"

"It's his spark, and your sparkling's spark, that is the reason I am scanning so thoroughly," Ratchet said, in a much calmer tone of voice than he felt like using. "I have not yet lost a patient due to haste or sloppiness, and don't intend to start now." Barricade gave a curt nod of understanding, and Ratchet took it as permission to carry on.

He decided to leave removal and replacement of the contraceptive device until the sparkling was born, or at least recommend it to Megatron and give him one for his own medic to install. As with humans, carrying was a contraceptive in itself, and Ratchet didn't want to work so close to the two sparks in Megatron's chest. There was too much risk of something going wrong, and it wasn't essential.

Next he moved in to repair and replace the tubing and linkages he himself had damaged. He had learned early in the conflict how to incapacitate without needlessly killing, and had only severed Megatron's energon lines because he suspected some sort of back-up in or near the lines for the ambulatory cables. Megatron's body and spark were both unusual enough, in fact likely unique, that Ratchet had taken no chances. Barricade observed but made no remark this time, his swift movements obviously reassuring the frontliner that Ratchet knew what he was doing, which of course he did.

Once he had re-attached those, he turned his attention to checking and repairing minor injuries, not necessarily essential, but Ratchet prided himself on being thorough. "Do it properly or not at all" might have been a saying made for Ratchet.

"What are you doing?" Barricade asked.

"Repairing him," Ratchet said. "When I spoke of repairing him I did not mean just the injuries I inflicted. All those small bits of damage I found from other battles, or as a result of wear and tear, will be putting a small amount of strain on his systems, and several minor amounts of damage can add up to something that interferes with the function of any mech or femme. Carrying increases that strain, and anything I can do to reduce that strain will be helpful for the sparkling and the carrier. Maybe your medics believe in battle ready being adequate, but I believe in optimum function where and when possible."

"I insist on it from the medics who service me," Barricade said. "The more functional I am, the better I fight. And our current medic insists on it himself. However, Megatron has chosen not to visit him."

"I don't doubt it," Ratchet said. To himself it did answer one question: how Barricade could retreat having dished out and received serious and more minor injuries himself, but never seem to suffer in the long term. It seemed Barricade's medic and he himself had more in common than he realised. Megatron's reluctance to visit a medic - and his own admission to killing one - would also explain why he had kept his secret so long.

Throughout the whole procedure, Barricade had edged closer and closer, not aggressively, but cautiously, his desire to trust Ratchet warring with his experiences on Cybertron, and the propaganda he had likely heard over time. It was why Ratchet tolerated the queries he made, which he would have had little patience for from Optimus and Ironhide. The two Autobots in question, both of whom had stayed at a distance, had the sense to remain silent.

Ratchet finished up and said "Okay, I'm going to bring him back online. I don't know how he reacts coming back up from being temporarily offline, but some thrash or take a few seconds to get oriented, so I'm gong to lightly restrain him to stop him from falling or harming himself. It won't stop him if he really wants to get free, it's just to stop him harming himself or someone else in his confusion, if he experiences it." He had also disabled Megatron's ranged weapons for the time being, but didn't see any need to tell Barricade that. He suspected that the frontliner was probably expecting it, he must know that he would not arm Megatron's weapons until he was ready to go.

He pulled the flexible metal bands over the table, attaching them the other side, and then began to bring him around. He moved back behind the worktable himself, himself, motioning Optimus and Ironhide out of direct line of sight in case upon waking they were perceived as a threat. Ratchet wondered how long it would take Megatron to come around, some mechs could immediately get up, but some took several minutes to orient themselves. Most Cybertronians were somewhere in the middle, but Ratchet rather suspected that Megatron was one of those who could react immediately, which was why he wanted only Barricade to be visible. Hopefully, the presence of an ally upon waking would be reassuring to the silver Decepticon leader.

Ratchet's summation was correct: Megatron was with it immediately, or so Ratchet thought. However, he was forced to rethink this when Megatron ripped the bands from around himself with no effort, and then launched an attack.

None of the mechs in the room, much less the one who was attacked, expected the scenario that unfolded, as Megatron, with a roar of fury, took a flying leap, claws extended, and bore Barricade to the floor with a loud thud.


	2. Chapter 2

The Female Of The Species.

Chapter Two.

A/N. I shall now use "she" to refer to Megatron, although the characters may still refer to her as "he". It will make for ir less confusion of all the 'he's'. One breem=8.5 minutes.

"Scrap!" Ratchet exclaimed as Megatron ripped open Barricade's chest armour, exposing delicate internals and the spark-chamber beneath. She pressed one hand to it, digging her claws in slightly. Ratchet set his circular saw going, and moved in to sever Megatron's joints again to save the black and white frontliner, but felt somebody grip his arm and around his chest, restraining him and stopping him.

"Don't," Ironhide commed him quietly. "There's more to this than is apparent. Barricade's not resisting or struggling. It looks like a power display. It's a Decepticon thing, and Barricade is safer if no-one intervenes." It was obvious to Ratchet that Ironhide had said the same thing to Optimus, for although the Prime took one step towards the two Decepticons, he then stopped.

He was right, Ratchet realised; although Barricade was conscious, he had gone limp and was not even attempting to stop Megatron. Sharp silver claws dug in and energon welled up as the bigger Cybertronian's claws punctured minor lines.

"You implanted me with a spark, Barricade, and now I am a prisoner of the Autobots. What do you have to say?" Megatron asked. Barricade jerked his chin down as much as the restraining hand would allow, and looked Megatron in the optics.

"We both consented to the interface, and had you not been carrying, you would now be dead. It seems to me that there is some benefit as well as disadvantage to your situation, my Lord," Barricade replied. Megatron dug her claws in a little deeper, and Barricade flinched.

"You understand that if I choose, your life is mine to take?" Megatron replied, curling her digits as if to tear the frontliner's spark from his frame.

"Yes, I understand, and if that is your choice, I will not resist or attempt to stop you from doing so," Barricade said, looking Megatron in the optics for a long while, before shuttering his optics and letting his head drop back on his neck. "You must do what you think is appropriate."

Megatron paused as if considering, then relaxed the hand over Barricade's spark and withdrew it. Energon welled up as she did so, and Megatron said "Your loyalty is worth more than your spark to me at the moment. Be certain to ensure it stays that way, for your sake." She quickly slid her arms under Barricade, smoothly moving him from the floor to the worktable. She looked up at where Ironhide was still restraining Ratchet.

"Medic, does your treaty extend to my companion?" he asked. "Will you also repair him as you repaired me? Does your Treaty cover that?" Ratchet recognised the mocking tone, and fought to keep his temper down.

"Yes, it does. The writers of the treaty did not foresee this sort of situation, but medical care for your companion is covered. Move aside and let me repair him, I don't approve of murder in my medbay."

"Very well, I shall abstain from killing while I am here", Megatron said.

"Maiming doesn't sit well with me either, it just gives me more work to do," Ratchet said. As Megatron chuckled and stepped back, Ironhide released Ratchet, who moved forwards and began taking the frontliner's armour sensors offline to deaden the pain as he sealed off any large bleeders. Ironhide watched Megatron as Ratchet set to work, not trusting the Decepticon leader.

"How did you know he'd spare you?" whispered Ratchet as he bent over Barricade.

"I didn't, but my loyalty and my life are intertwined at this stage and resisting his hold, or begging, would have been seen as disloyalty, meaning certain death," Barricade replied at a normal conversational vocal level. A chuckle from behind Ratchet told him that Megatron had heard and approved of Barricade's response.

Ratchet found that Barricade's earlier statement of his medical status was true; although there was damage from the battle and from Megatron's assault, there seemed to be no old damage waiting for repairs, and nothing worn or fatigued in his armour or frame.

Ratchet repaired the frontliner, sealing off the holes in the damaged lines and filling the punctures in his armour with sealant, and then he put both Megatron and Barricade into a short recharge. Once he was certain the two were in their recharge cycle, he drew Ironhide aside.

"Okay, how did you recognise that as a Decepticon custom?" He demanded.

"In the Golden Age, faction wasn't an issue, and when building bridges I worked with both Autobots, neutrals, and Decepticons, and saw some interesting customs from all sides, " Ironhide explained. "I also spent time as part of the Cybertronian Defence Force, and we had some Decepticon members there, I saw some scenes like this then. Nobody, in any of these events, went quite that far, but did you notice that Barricade didn't seem too scared? I'm guessing this is not the first time this sort of situation has happened, and Barricade knows the right responses to make."

"Do you mean he did know Megatron wouldn't kill him?" Ratchet asked.

"He didn't know that, no, but he knew what were the right responses to make. He's a high ranking, well trained mech who is fiercely loyal to Megatron, who has proved his worth time and again. The Decepticon ranks are scattered through space, some may have absconded, or been killed, and the bottom line is that Megatron would prefer not to to kill off someone that loyal and that useful, no matter that he's made Megatron a carrier. A lower ranking mech, in a different situation, maybe, as an example to others in his ranks, but he doesn't have many troops on Earth, and he doesn't need to prove anything to us. Barricade took an educated gamble, and won."

"Well, I believe we should discuss these new developments, and what it means for the short term, and potentially the long term," Optimus said. He called Mirage and Cliffjumper to man the medbay and guard the two recharging Decepticons before leading Ratchet and Ironhide to his office.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Thanks, Miles, I owe you one," Sam said to his best friend Miles as he climbed out of the passenger side door of Miles' junker car. He gave it a firm shove to close it, making Miles jump slightly.

"I could take you straight to the garage for you to pick up your own car, Sam, it's really not much further out," the young blonde man replied.

"No, bro, that's fine, I could do with the exercise, to tell you the truth, gotta keep fit now I've got Mikaela, can't let myself go, or risk losing her", Sam said as he mentally cursed the Non-Disclosure Agreement he'd had to sign that prevented him telling Miles any of the truth. This was why he was telling Miles that his own car was in for repairs after a prang, to explain Bumblebee's current absence, and his need for a lift. Sure, Sam could have waited for 'Bee to return, but he wanted to see the rest of the Autobots too. And he could walk the mile or so to the Autobot Base from where he'd got Miles to drop him off.

"I guess she's not the evil jock concubine I thought she was, but that seems a bit shallow," Miles remarked, and then caught sight of the look on Sam's face. "Sorry, bro, force of habit. Maybe that's why you have a girl, and I don't. As long as you're sure, bro," Miles said, as Sam gave him a wave. Sam walked off down the road as Miles turned around and drove off to wherever he was going next, and only when he was out of sight did Sam switch direction so he was headed towards the Military base that had been set up on the outskirts of Tranquility a few months' earlier.

Sam knew this was a rare occasion: Bumblebee had left Sam a message earlier telling him he was headed for a battle, so wouldn't be around, something that had only happened one other time.

As he approached the Base he was stopped and challenged, and Sam showed the temporary clearance pass Lennox had managed to obtain for Sam. The soldier nodded and stepped aside, letting Sam in, calling the next soldier at the entrance to tell him the boy had clearance and was on his way.

The second soldier checked Sam's pass again and let him in, heading back to his post. He paused, then moved over to the intercom. He should probably let the 'bots know their friend was visiting.

Sam walked in, looked around, and headed towards the med bay. If there had been a battle, it was probably wise to peek in and check who was being patched up. If 'Bee was there, he's wait somewhere out of the way, and if not, he'd ask someone who wasn't too busy to contact his yellow friend. And perhaps another time, when the medic wasn't too busy, he could ask Ratchet to install a SIM card, or adjust 'Bee's communication reception, or whatever he might be able to do to allow Sam to call 'Bee on his cell.

Peering in, at first he couldn't see anybody, so he walked in, cautiously calling Ratchet's name, not wanting to risk annoying what could be an already irate medic if he were operating. He kept within the white lines drawn on the floor marking paths for visiting humans next to the walls, the safest place to stay. All the 'bots steered clear of these lines as none of them wanted to squash any of their smaller allies, albeit unintentionally. Sam could hear relaxed talking, and peered around to see one red mech and one taller blue and white mech chatting together. As he waved to get their attention, (their sensors would pick up the motion) the two broke off their conversation to turn and look at him.

"Ratchet's talking with Prime and Ironhide in his office, Sam", said a red mech Sam hadn't seen much of, but recalled was called Cliffjumper. "There haven't been many injuries because something unexpected occurred in the battle and it was halted: I think it should be up to Prime whether he tells you what it was or not."

Sam was now fairly used to the idea that although he was cleared to be at the Base, that didn't mean he had the clearance to know the ins and outs of what the Autobots or the Military may have been up to. This was fine by him, because he also knew if it was something that he needed to know, Optimus would make sure he was told.

"Hello, Sam, how are you?" The blue and white mech asked. "Bumblebee has told us about you. By the way, my name's Mirage."

"Mirage? Round here, we might say that's a girl's name," Sam said, then clapped his hand over his mouth in mortification, he didn't even know this mech, what if he took Sam's light-hearted comment as an insult? To Sam's relief, Mirage just laughed.

"How many of your femmes can do this?" he asked, suddenly fading out of view.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Sam asked, carefully staying within the white lines on the floor, but looking around in confusion.

"Hey, I'm over here," Mirage's voice said from the other side of him, making Sam jump. He turned in the direction of the voice, as Mirage shimmered back into view. Sam watched as he walked back over to join the amused-looking Cliffjumper. "Cool," he said as Mirage shimmered out again, and then reappeared the other side of Cliffjumper.

"Mirage, huh? It suits you. And in answer to your question, I don't know _any_ girls who can do that!"

"I'll call Bumblebee for you, shall I? He's probably talking about the battle with someone else and asking their opinion," Mirage said, stepping forwards and to the side.

"Sure," Sam said still finding it hard to visualise his fun-loving yellow friend as a veteran of many battles fought since before had even existed.

When he spotted the canopy of one of the recharge units behind Cliffjumper rising, he thought nothing of it, just flicked his eyes back to watch Mirage as the blue and white mech commed Bumblebee. It was only when he heard Cliffjumper's cry of alarm, which was quickly cut off, that Sam looked back up to see Barricade throwing the red mech aside. Before Sam could do more than take a step back, the black and white frontliner had lunged forwards and grabbed Sam in one hand.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"So, that's my take on the situation, Prime, and I should be getting back, Barricade and Megatron's recharge cycles are ending in less than a breem, and I'd rather be back by the time they wake," Ratchet said.

"The soldier at the gate has told me Sam is here. I will accompany you, Sam may be on his way in, and should be made aware of the situation, and warned to avoid coming here until Megatron has decided when and how to return to his own Base and mechs," Optimus said.

The three mechs got up and headed out of Optimus' office.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Having a system that woke him before any recharge unit had finished it's cycle (or if one of a few trigger words were overheard) had saved Barricade's life more than once. Other times, like now, it gave him a tactical advantage. He became aware of two Autobots speaking quietly, and then a new voice entered the conversation, one belonging to the fleshling he had fought earlier, who had killed Megatron once and destroyed the AllSpark.

He had learned back on Cybertron how to unlock a recharge unit from the inside before its cycle was over, and utilised this skill now, allowing the canopy to lift as he lay still for a short time. He waited, watching the backs of the two mechs in front of him and assessing the best course of action. When he thought he had the best chance of success, he moved.

He had either been louder than he thought, or mistimed his action, for the red mech turned and spotted him, and began to cry out. Barricade swung at him with a fist and struck him hard in the abdomen, the default location of most mechs' reset relays. It seemed the red mech was a standard build: he crumpled, and Barricade threw him aside. The black and white frontliner lunged for Sam with his other hand; his human reflexes were no match for Barricade, and he was scooped up in the silver metal fist before he could try to dodge or say a word.

Mirage's reaction was to activate his disruptor: he shimmered out of view, and Barricade swung for him with the hand he had used to disable and swat aside Cliffjumper. The silver, claw-tipped digits swept through the air Mirage had been standing in, but just cut through the air; the Autobot spy had prudently moved.

"Show yourself, Autobot," he called, moving forwards towards the med bay doors, intending to intercept him. At that moment, Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide came through the Medbay doors. Barricade held up Sam in his fist so all in the room could see, and began to slowly tighten his grip.

"Stop, Autobots, any wrong moves and I will squash him like the insect he is!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hound's interest in humans is taken from the G1 and increased by me for fic purposes. I'm certainly not basing him on Age of Extinction Hound.

The Female Of The Species.

Chapter Three.

Bumblebee broke off his conversation with Hound as Mirage's message came through.

"Sam's come to visit, I'll pick him up and bring him here, then you can talk to him and observe him to your spark's content. Just don't be too obvious like you were with that soldier the other day, you'll only scare him."

Hound's utter fascination with humans, although wholeheartedly encouraged by Optimus, was a standing joke to the rest of the Autobots. Hound had indeed stood staring at one of the soldiers outside the base a few days ago, making the human feel self-conscious and a little paranoid until someone else explained.

"Okay, Bumblebee, I won't," Hound said. Bumblebee decided he would mention Hound's obsessive interest to Sam just in case; he figured if Sam knew what was going on, he'd cope with any aberrant behaviour better.

The rec-room was up and just across from the medbay, so he hadn't got very far before he heard Sam scream. He entered just as Optimus said "None of us are threatening you, Barricade, and I do not believe you are trying to leave without Megatron. Mirage, show yourself, Bumblebee, at ease, halt where you are and make no further movement."

Bumblebee obeyed, only moving his head slightly so he could see what was happening, assuming the relaxed stance Optimus had ordered. His vents caught as he saw Sam held in Barricade's fist, an expression of pain on his face. Mirage shimmered into view in front of Optimus and turned to face Barricade, assuming the same arms-down feet apart stance as Bumblebee and the rest.

Barricade's grip visibly relaxed: Sam's face was only frightened now, not pained.

"Don't think I won't if you push me, Autobots. It is true that I am hoping to allow Megatron to decide the fate of this one, as is his right, but it is not an absolute given. Any hostile action will result in broken bones for this one, an exercise in seeing how much he can take before dying might be of interest to us both. Stand against that wall, where I can see you, and we will wait until Megatron awakes to decide his fate. I think death is likely, but there are many methods available, and that could also vary in pain inflicted and time taken. Perhaps Megatron will be generous, and allow his death to be swift. If he's in a good mood, he may consider allowing him to live."

Privately, Barricade himself doubted his last statement, but he thought it might stop the Autobots from trying to take them out. He was already well versed in giving hope to those who in truth had none. This was no different.

Sam was keeping very still, not wanting to give Barricade any reason to hurt him any further, but felt the blood drain from his face at Barricade's statement.

"Barricade, the human was acting on my orders, it is I who you and Megatron should have issue with, not the human," Optimus stated.

"We certainly have issue with you, Prime, and have done for some time, but that is not the point. He was not, to our knowledge, officially a soldier, either under you or his own military, so he was under no pressure to follow your orders. Megatron gave him a chance to give him the AllSpark and live, which he refused. He must face the consequences for his actions."

"He didn't say he'd let me live if I gave him the AllSpark, but that he may let me live," Sam pointed out.

"That is true," said another voice, that of Megatron. Everyone in the room directed their attention to where the silver Decepticon Leader was rising from the berth she had been put in. "I said that if he gave me the AllSpark, I may let him live as my pet. He refused." She walked forward with one hand extended. "Give him to me, Barricade, I claim my right to do with him as I choose." Barricade transferred the human into Megatron''s hand; she held the slightly squirming boy tightly and none too comfortably.

Optimus put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder as the young scout tensed. "Barricade, Megatron, we drank energon together, but if you threaten the human, I will be forced to act against you, as he is here as our guest also."

"Has he drank energon too?" Megatron asked.

"No, it is corrosive to humans, but he has been granted entrance by his own military and by us, so he is under our protection," Optimus stated.

"And what about you?" Megatron said, raising Sam to her eye level. "Does the thought of death change your mind about my offer? Will you beg me for your pathetic life, short as it already is? Will you beg me not to make it shorter, and more painful?"

"Well, I - I don't want to die, and pain isn't something I enjoy either," Sam said, "but if you're asking me if I have any regrets, or would do things differently, well, no, I wouldn't. You were threatening me and my world, and I think in the circumstances, most people would do the same. I may not have been an official combatant, but I-I think in my situation, most people would fight for their own life, if not for their country or world. Am I to be condemned for defending myself?"

There was a tense silence for a short time, and Megatron broke it by letting out a short laugh.

"You certainly have no shortage of courage, boy, either that or you are a fool, although you do not strike me as such. I despise snivelling cowards, and I am amused by your defiance. I promised Ratchet there earlier to abstain from murder in his medbay, and I shall keep that promise and allow you to live, under one condition." She chuckled again.

"Ummm, what's that?" Sam asked.

"That you be my pet for the duration of my stay here," Megatron said. "Do as I ask, small tasks that will not compromise your loyalty to the Autobots, and be at my beck and call. In return, our customs say I will not cause harm to come to you, or permit others to harm you. Do we have a deal, boy?"

Sam was about to refuse, and make some bravado remark about dying on his feet instead of living on his knees, but he had friends and family to think of, who might take his death very badly. He also knew from Bumblebee that the drinking energon meaning a temporary ceasefire was a big deal in their culture, and breaking it was a big taboo, one the Autobots might be forced to commit to protect him as their guest. It was a big ask, and not much reward for their continued hospitality. Add to that that the members of both sides would likely get hurt, including Bumblebee. As such, he had more than just himself to think about.

It was also true that the temporary nature of the arrangement made it tempting. A bit of service in return for his life seemed fair enough. He looked around at the Autobots, who were all (except Ironhide) looking at him. He looked at Bumblebee, and saw his yellow friend move his head, just a fraction, first up and then down.

"Uuuhhh, yeah, okay, I accept, we uh, have a deal, um, sir," Sam said.

"You will address me as 'Master', boy, Megatron told Sam.

"Um, well, then, okay, we have a deal, M-master', Sam said.

Megatron's grip on the human gentled, and Megatron set Sam down on a nearby surface.

"Usually we would drink energon to seal the deal, but if you cannot drink energon, how would we do that? How do I know you would not renege anyway, as it is our custom, and binding, but not for you?"

"Well, Sir -I mean Master, humans can seal deals with alcohol, I could drink something alcoholic, in lieu of energon, and I can give you my word, but Bumblebee has also taught me the importance of your custom, so I would take it extremely seriously," Sam said. "It seems to me that reneging would be extremely hazardous to my continued existence, so it strikes me as being a foolish thing to do, Master."

Megatron nodded in approval.

"You are a seemingly observant and insightful example of your species. Very well, if one of the Autobots can procure you some alcohol, and myself some energon, we will drink to seal the deal."

"Energon I have, and I will be surprised if none of the soldiers can get hold of some sort of alcohol," Ratchet said, and headed out.

A groan from the opposite corner caught Optimus' attention; Cliffjumper was recovering from being knocked offline. The Prime helped him up and quickly databurst the situation: although he looked displeased, Cliffjumper adopted the same neutral stance of everyone else.

Ratchet was correct about the procurement of alcohol: in short order he had relieved a soldier of a hip flask of bourbon, and he gave this to Sam, and a cube of low grade energon to Megatron.

"Boy, do you agree to be my pet, to do my bidding until my time at this base is done, in exchange, during this time, for the price of your life?" Megatron asked. Sam was a quick study, and guessed the correct reply.

"Yes, Master, I agree to this exchange," he replied.

"Then we shall drink together, to bind the agreement in time honoured fashion," Megatron said, and took a deep draught of his cube. Sam put the flask to his lips and did likewise, or tried to; after the first mouthful, he was coughing and spluttering.

"What is it, boy?" Megatron asked. "Do you find the agreement so unpalatable?"

"No problem, Master, just not used to whatever alcohol this is!" Sam replied. He looked at Ratchet. "Some people drink this by choice?"

"Yes, Sam, it seems they do. I have heard it can be an acquired taste," Ratchet replied.

"One I am not in any hurry to acquire!" Sam said. Megatron merely chuckled, and put her lips to her cube again.

Megatron finished up her cube.

"Well, pet, I will leave you for a short time to speak with your Autobot friends, they will be able to tell you what sort of duties I may require of you, and of the customs and requirements we can expect of one another," Megatron said. "I expect you back here in one human hour." He turned to Bumblebee and Optimus.

"I hand over for the specified hour the care and education of my pet to you. Take as good care of him as I would."

"We will," Optimus and Bumblebee replied, as Bumblebee held his hands out for Sam to climb into. Sam did so, and after bidding Ratchet, Ironhide, Mirage, Cliffjumper and the Decepticons goodbye, was taken to Optimus' office.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Well, first things first, Sam, it should be obvious that you will have to stay here at the Base, and in the Medbay," Optimus said when the two Autobots and the human were in Optimus' office. "We will handle your school, and if need be we can think up a good reason for your absence. We do not think Megatron will need to be here for more than an orn at the most, and we are thinking it'll be considerably less time."

"Thirteen days at max, right," Sam said, who thanks to Bumblebee's tutelage, could convert between human and Cybertronian time with ease.

"You should also know that as Megatron's pet, although you are subject to obey his commands, he is not permitted to order you to harm yourself or another close to you," Optimus continued. "You also come under his protection, and that is absolute, so you should not refer to Bumblebee as your Guardian during this time. Megatron must defend you if you are threatened, and protect you from any danger. He must provide for you or make sure you are provided for. He is not permitted to deliberately harm you or cause you physical distress. He is not allowed to order you to do something for him that could lead to you being harmed."

"So this whole 'pet' think isn't just restricted to him? There are rules, ones you are familar with? Is this a widespread Cybertronian custom or something?" Sam said, acutely aware of how ignorant he was of Cybertronian beliefs and attitudes. If making other species pets, even in a benign manner was commonplace even amongst the Autobots, he would have to wonder if the Autobots actually saw him as a friend, or if he were considered to be Bumblebee's pet.

"It's more of a Decepticon custom than a general Cybertronian one, and it's not that commonplace even amongst Deceoticons, but has happened often enough in my lifetime that I learned and recall the rules of conduct between pet and master," Optimus explained. "It has sometimes been used when cross-faction friendships have been forged, and the Decepticon has claimed the Autobot as a pet when he or she has been captured, to keep them from harm. You should also be aware that the taking of a pet does not always require the pet's permission."

"So, it's not something Autobots practice then?" Sam asked. "Formally or otherwise?"

"No, Sam, unless a captive Decepticon requests to be someone else's pet, some feels it affords them greater protection, for example, or are used to being another Decepticon's pet, and in that case we only do it at their request to make them more comfortable. Even then we do so reluctantly, and relieve ourselves of the partnership as quickly as we can. We prefer to have friends, not pets." Sam let out a breath of relief he had not realised he was holding: it was a relief that the Autobots held the same preference about their relationship as he did.

"Have you captured Megatron? Why is he here?" Sam asked.

"We don't have a lot of time left before we return you to Megatron, but yes, we captured Megatron, although the explanation of why will require a quick summary, and maybe a visual aid."

Before Sam could say anything more, Optimus' optics beamed out a hologram, his view of the earlier battle, as Optimus voiced over "At first, it seemed like any other battle, except we were winning, and Megatron was at a tactical disadvantage. I had decided that I could show Megatron no mercy, and was about to destroy him, except Ratchet's scans came up with a most unexpected reading..."


	4. Chapter 4

The Female Of The Species.

Chapter Four.

Sam carefully reached out with the dental pick he held to check the teeth of the cogs in Megatron's left hip. Despite Megatron's assurance that the joint was now locked and immobilised, Sam wasn't risking fragile organic fingers when the pick would do just as well. The first few teeth were clear, but Sam soon spotted gravel and a gritty smear. He used the pick to shift the bigger bits of gravel, then used a toothbrush and a soft cloth wrapped around the end of a stick to move the smaller, oily or semi-liquid stuff. Once he had finished cleaning the joint, he applied just a few drops of the lubricant Ratchet had given him in a small can that would reduce the amount of friction-related wear and tear that could afflict the Cybertronian form without proper maintenance.

He had his head, arms, and torso under the crotch plating of the silver tyrant, for the first thing Megatron requested was a deep-clean of her joints. "Back on Cybertron, I would have had a smaller mech do this, but the only mech to reach this planet who was small enough, Frenzy, is dead," she had explained.

Sam still had trouble associating this huge mech with the pronoun "she", although Ratchet had explained they were still using the male pronoun unless Megatron asked them not to. He found it harder, too, to imagine Megatron as being pregnant. He didn't pretend to understand Cybetics, as Ratchet had dubbed the study of Cybertronian reproduction and inheritance, in fact Ratchet himself explained that after the AllSpark began being used almost exclusively to create new Cybertronians, the knowledge was mostly lost, some, Ratchet theorised, deliberately, during the femme purges of the last Dark Age.

He heard Ratchet speaking, but couldn't hear the content, it was muffled under the armour, but he felt Megatron's gentle double-pull on the line around his foot. As Megatron was so much bigger than he, and her claws were hard and sharp, a gentle tap on Sam by Megatron could unintentionally cause damage. Sam was at first worried Megatron might forget her own strength and end up pulling his leg off, but so far, the system had worked. The double pull meant a specific action: come out. Wondering what was going on, Sam wriggled out.

"Starscream has come for a visit, insisting he needs to know we are not mistreating Megatron: we cannot really deny him permission without him using it as an excuse to suggest to the rest of the Decepticons that we are mistreating you," Ratchet said, addressing the last part of the comment to Megatron. "Thus we are permitting him entrance, but only as close as and for as long as you are comfortable."

"Very well," Megatron said, getting to her feet as Ironhide, Optimus and Barricade all stood ready to jump to Megatron's defence if need be, (never mind that when standing she towered over them all). It didn't take very long before Starscream sauntered in with his usual slight swagger, and made an obsequious-looking bow - perhaps _too_ obsequious - to Megatron, before addressing her directly.

"My magnificent Lady Megatron, are you being treated well by these Autobots?" he asked, the emphasis he placed on certain words suggesting he thought otherwise

"I am being treated well enough, Ratchet is a medic with much experience and integrity," Megatron replied.

"Our own medic may not have Ratchet's long experience, but his loyalty to you ensures his integrity," Starscream said. "With that in mind, maybe we can take you back to our Base where you can be looked after by your own?"

"That is indeed true, Starscream, but as it stands, I am currently a prisoner of the Autobots. So neither you nor I can say when I can return to the Base, but they have promised I can at some time, " Megatron said. "In the meantime, I have a pet to keep me amused for my stay. Pet, stand forwards so Starscream can see you."

It took Sam a moment to realise Megatron was speaking to him, but once he did, he scrambled to obey. Starscream bent down to look closely at Sam, flexing sharp-looking fingers too close for Sam's comfort.

"You have him? My Lady Megatron, allow me to rid you of this insect. The other mechs will -"

Whatever the other mechs might have said, done or thought remained unspoken as Megatron's arm lashed forward and she caught the Seeker by the throat, and lifted him up off the floor. As Starscream kicked and whimpered, Megatron spoke.

"We have rules regarding the keeping of pets, Starscream, and as such, much as I may think this human deserves to die for his actions, I am bound to protect him, as he _is_ my pet." Megatron opened her hand to allow the Seeker to clatter to the floor in a spiky heap, and waited for him to regain his footing before he spoke again.

"If anyone is to destroy this human, it will be me, and _not_ while he is my pet."

"It would be such a shame if someone mis-stepped, my Lady," Starscream replied warily. "The humans are so small and fragile, so easily crushed underfoot if we move injudiciously."

Megatron fixed his gaze on Starscream before he said "Then I suggest that we are all very careful where we put our feet then, Starscream. There are penalties for allowing a pet to come to harm I do not wish to pay. If he comes to harm because of you, be it by accident or design, your death will swiftly follow. Have I made myself clear? Now get out!" She pushed her face close to Starscream's and clenched her fist as the Seeker recoiled.

"Yes, I understand, mighty Megatron!" He screeched, and then turned and left the medbay, Ironhide accompanying him to make sure he didn't take any unauthorised detours on his way out. Only when they heard his jet engines screech in a standing take-off that must have left scorch marks in the courtyard did Megatron relax her posture.

"Sometimes I wonder why I keep that Seeker around," she said as she lay back down.

"So, if he's that annoying, why do you?" Sam asked.

"That is my business, pet, and I'm not going to discuss it with you or with any nosy Autobots. Now get back to de-gritting under my plating," she replied.

Deciding obeying orders was the best course of action, especially now Megatron seemed to be in a foul mood, Sam said "Okay Master", and wriggled back under, this time into the chest cavity as he had cleaned both hips thoroughly.

Megatron's voice, muffled but still audible, replied "Starscream does have one thing correct, and that is my mode of address. There is no point in using the mech pronoun now that everybody knows otherwise. In future, you will refer to me as 'Mistress.'"

"Of course, Mistress," Sam replied.

oOooOooOoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Megatron had, at first, been aware that her secret could not be kept forever, and although she had taken pains to avoid its discovery, other mechs had - very occasionally - found out. Thankfully, she reflected, they had all been not only foolish enough to try and blackmail her with the knowledge, but also greedy and mistrustful enough of their fellow Decepticons to not pass on the knowledge they had obtained about her to another. She had dealt with these threats the way she did with any other, excessive force to extinguish their existence. Her fists clenched, her long metal fingers scissoring against each other and sliding down each other with a sound like several swords being drawn as she recalled using them to crush and rend. Some might have called it overkill, but Megatron called it certainty. She did not want any mech with that knowledge to be repairable, and had also been certain to destroy or remove their cranial unit with sufficient force so that no memory chips - or the memories in them - were in any way retrievable, readable, or downloadable.

She supposed that the longer she stayed concealed, perhaps the less careful she had become. She used to have special shielding around her spark to confound medical or scientific sensors that might have identified her femme spark, but she supposed that, like the contraceptive unit, it had silently failed who knew how long ago. Had it been a single mech who discovered, she could have dealt with it in the usual fashion, but when Ratchet had announced it to everyone, things had changed.

She shifted slightly as she felt the human wriggle further up inside her, drawing his legs up so he was entirely within her chest plating. She grimaced as the movement inside her brought up memories of being frozen in the Hoover Dam, being aware enough to feel the human insects crawling in and over her, but powerless to do anything about it.

"Be careful in there, boy," she said, immobilising herself where the human had slid under to the best of her ability, and locking her shoulder joints ready for him to clean.

"Yes, Mistress, sorry," Sam's reply came back, somewhat muffled through the overlapping metal plates.

For a short time, there was so little movement that she wondered if he was now too nervous of moving around in her internals to function effectively as an internal cleaner, but she could feel small touches and swipes that suggested that as still as the rest of his body might be, his hands were still working away as industriously as before.

Megatron had relaxed enough to allow her mind to idle for a while, as Sam shifted position inside her torso, but was roused as Sam spoke.

"I was wondering if I could check with Ratchet before I continue?" Sam asked. "I've found a large curved structure, but there seems to be, well, signs of damage. Small edges of darkened metal, and one part that looks like it's melted and then gone solid again."

"That's Megatron's spark chamber, Sam, and it looks damaged because it was, in Mission City and more recently," Ratchet said. "However, between the Allspark fragment, Megatron's self-repair, and the efforts of both myself and her own medics, there should be no risk to her health if you clean it. The equivalent in humans is scar tissue, it can look unsightly, but it still allows the body to function without being appreciably weakened."

"Okay," Sam said, but Megatron did notice that until she herself gave verbal permission, the boy did not resume his work. Megatron could also tell that the boy was still being careful, for she could only feel the touch of smooth cloths and soft brushes being applied to clean the outside of the spark chamber. She relaxed, as the space the boy now inhabited was roomy enough for him to move around in freely. Megatron appreciated the gentle nature of the human's movements and touches within her sensitive internal regions, for although the possibility of him doing any actual damage was unlikely, rough handling beneath the protective armour could still cause pain.

He was, she noticed, equally careful for the remainder of the cleaning session, and as diligent with her shoulder joints as her hip joints. She was almost disappointed when he carefully slid out from the other side of her plating, signifying an end to the cleaning session. However, she did notice, in fact was unable to _not_ notice, that his entire form seemed to be coated with a thin mixture of grubby grease from her internal environment, and his own sweat. She was unable to hide her disgust as a faint mix of the scents of sweat and grease registered, turning her head away and raising her hand to her mouth.

"Sam, you know where the showers are, go wash that off," Ratchet said, and Megatron fancied that he was as discomfited as she was, but just controlled his responses better. The boy waited, and Megatron realised that he was being a good little pet, and waiting for her assent, Perhaps, she thought, he was being _too_ good, as she nodded, and said, "Go and wash yourself off, you stink." He wasted no time obeying, and the residual whiff was bearable, and almost gone as she got to her feet and stretched. She could feel the benefit of the cleaning already.

The Decepticon tyrant noticed Ratchet trying to hide a smile, and as used to she was to being answered, she snapped out "And just what are you smirking about, medic?'

"Not much, really," Ratchet answered slowly, and almost insolently. "I'm just guessing that you assume his haste is down to your order, but I also wonder if it has occurred to you that he may find your odour as unpleasant as you find his?"

"What makes you think that?" Megatron asked, both irritated at the

suggestion, but intrigued as to how Ratchet had come up with the idea.

"Humans get used to their own smell, and it is likely that he can smell his own sweat, but our grease also has a smell he is quite capable of discerning," Ratchet explained. "He might actually like the smell, or hate it as much as I do, but either way, he may wish to remove the combined scents and associated grimy feeling as swiftly as you wish him to."

"You hate the smell of grease and lubricant? But you are a medic!" Megatron said in surprise.

"That is precisely why I hate the smell," Ratchet replied. "To me it represents damage, injury, work I have to do, potential lives that may be lost. So few mechs have had time for regular maintenance that I usually only smell internal lubricant when someone has been holed. If someone's primary armour has been holed, it's usually serious. Sometimes, Megatron, a person's reactions are a matter of perspective."


End file.
